The invention relates to apparatus for creating levitation and more particularly to magnetic or electrostatic field apparatus to achieve levitation.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will utilize a repelling magnetic field to support an object.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which produces a magnetic field which facilitates levitation.
It is still another object of the invention to provide levitated apparatus which is stable when positioned in spaced relation above a levitation apparatus.
It is yet another object of the invention to achieve this stability by providing apparatus which will utilize the gyroscopic principles known in the art, counter balancing or various geometric arrangements of interconnected magnets.